


Orally fixated

by ceologhost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is just 800 words of guzma giving kukui a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceologhost/pseuds/ceologhost
Summary: Just a nasty darkparadiseshipping pwp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't look at me and what I've done  
> I just wrote this bc I was bored and on a car trip.

There was something enchanting about Guzma’s mouth. Kukui couldn’t explain if it was the piercing on his tongue or the way his lips stretched; there was just too many things so damn great about him and his mouth. Especially now, when Kukui has the ex-gang leader on his knees with his face level to the professor’s cock, one hand wrapped around the base and other down on his own dick, squeezing and rubbing. His mouth would, of course, be preoccupied.

So, so gorgeously preoccupied. Kukui watched as Guzma worked his mouth and tongue over the side of his dick, making the cock hard and red, almost to the point it hurt. Guzma's hand would stroke slowly and rhythmically up and down, before coming to his base and then squeezing to make sure Kukui wouldn’t come too soon. "Guz," he breathed and rock his hips into the hand. "Come on."

He had smirked up at him and finally, _finally_ , Guzma sealed his lips around the leaky head to suck sharply. Kukui made a few strangled noises as he enjoyed the warmth of the mouth. Guzma began sucking, not going farther than an inch or two, deciding to roll his tongue over the head of Kukui's cock teasingly. Kukui swore as he felt the small bulb of the ex-gang leader's tongue piercing, sleek in contrast to the rest of the mouths velvet.

Dear god, that piercing always does it for him. It was _too_ damn good. "Guzma," Kukui groaned in praised and his hand absently rested on the wild white hair. He buried his hand in it to rub at the scalp, and in response Guzma's eyes fluttered shut around. Kukui continued to gaze down at him as he gave him head.

_It has to be the flush_ , the professor thought absently as he ran his hand through the white head of hair. Guzma’s face and ears were tinged red, which sharply contrasted with his fair, pale skin and snowy white hair, creating a gorgeous sight. Kukui couldn’t look away, the image being engraved in his mind to be used later when the other wasn't around.

The hand running through Guzma’s hair tightened, making the man on his knees tense. Kukui groaned over him as he rolled his hips ever so slightly, trying to urge his length a fraction more in the hot wet that was Guzma’s mouth. He saw the other man swallowing before relaxing and pushing his head further down, the cock going into his throat. 

_No, god, no_ , Kukui thought again, _it’s got to be his throat_. His throat that took him oh so well, until his cock reached the furthest crevice. The process of deepthroating was tedious on Guzma’s voice, though; later on it will be hoarse and weak, still mending from the rough treatment. Maybe then he could even fuck his lover’s voice out, making him scream silently and drool onto a pillow as he got pounded. Kukui breathed in sharply at this imaginary train of thought, and rolled his hips, liking the thought of his fantasy becoming a future reality.

He moaned as the throat fluttered around his dick, tightening into a snug fit. Guzma started to breath heavier through his nose, trying to articulate the best he could while the pressure built up. The hand that Guzma was keeping on his clothed cock squeezed, making a moan hum around Kukui.

Kukui licked his lips and tightened his hand again on Guzma's hair, and started to rock his hips slowly in and out of the throat. Guzma opened his eyes to stare up at the professor as his mouth was gently fucked -- making him squirm quietly in his spot on the floor. They could go like this forever, and neither would care. Slow blowjobs were amazing.

The peak built up slow, and leisurely, and before long Kukui was breathing out a warning to Guzma. In return, he took it in stride, sucking Kukui down as the cock pulsed. Guzma withdrew, sitting back on his legs as his briefly forgotten hand began stroking Kukui where his mouth once was. Kukui's panting stuttered, and he moaned as he built over and spilled, cum shooting onto Guzma's face, painting it like a canvas.

Kukui felt his high fall, and his legs felt like jello as he watched Guzma lick his lips. The sensation was addicting, which made Guzma his drug; and Kukui was 100% okay with that. He watched his lover stand and lean up, sealing his lips briefly over Kukuis. It was supposed to be gross, but really he couldn't bring himself to care enough as they parted.

Guzma smirked. "You going to help a buddy out, too?"

Kukui gave a grin in response, "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
